Three Single Words and the Regret
by gemrocks
Summary: Just something I wanted to do. "So what did you want to see me for?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to me. Σ' αγαπώ, θάλεια. I love you, Thalia. Perlia. Review. The last chapter is up! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author`s Note:

Okay I just really wanted to do this. I know that I should be working on Percy Jackson and the Assassin of Chaos but I just love those angst fics where the girl hurts the boy so I wanted to write one myself. This is a Perlia. I must tell you that I`m listening to Open Eyes by Debbie Ryan while I`m writing this fan fiction and this song is sad.

Thalia`s P.O.V:

I sat down at the beach, waiting for Percy. He had told me to meet him at the beach after dinner. While I waited, I started to write in the sand with a twig.

_My name is Thalia Grace. My father is Zeus, the god of the skies which makes me the princess of the skies. I joined the hunters of Artemis when I was fifteen then quit after the second Titan war due to the fact that I don`t want to stay young and healthy while my friends grow old and wither away. I am now eighteen._

_ My best friends are Grover Underwood, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson. Grover is a satyr and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena who`ve I`ve known since she was seven. Now Percy is another case to me. He is the son of Poseidon and won the second Titan war. He was dating Annabeth Chase for a year before they broke it off because both knew it just wasn`t the same. Percy is a great guy who—_

My handwriting broke off when a foot stepped close to the inscription. I looked up and smiled. "So I`m a great guy, eh?" he smirked with a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean by that," I told him and patted at the place beside me. Percy sat down next to me and we stared at the beautiful sunset. Golden, crimson, orange and pink rays shined on the sea. The clear water glowed with the multiple colors. _It`s such a breath-taking sight_, I thought and leaned back onto the palms of my hands. Percy copied my example and closed his green eyes. I stared at him. Golden light from the sunset shown on his face and the wind picked up into soft, gentle breezes, making Percy`s black hair ruffle against it. I laid down on my back, feeling the sand churn against my black tee and glanced lazily at Percy`s calm face. The lights made him look so peaceful and his hair gleam. _Gods, he`s beautiful_, I thought. Then I froze. What had I thought? I shook my head. Percy`s my best friend and even though he is very cute, nothing can change that. I just don`t love him.

"So what did you want to see me for?" I asked him. He opened his eyes and turned his head to me. I saw laziness, hope and doubt inside of those green orbs. Percy pulled himself into a stiff sitting position and tuned his body to me. He appeared to me really anxious. I wondered why. I stared up at his face and immediately regretted it. He was so…hopeful and looked so many more years younger, like an innocent little boy.

"I…wanted to talk to you," he muttered in a soft voice. I cocked my head at him and smiled. "What about, Seaweed Brain?" I asked. Percy smiled when I said _Seaweed Brain_ and then looked down at the sand. He didn`t say anything for a while then looked back at me. "Well, ever since you quit the hunters, I realized this. Thalia, you're my best friend. You comforted me when I had my breakup with Annabeth even though it was meant to be. For a while I hadn`t understood the feeling but now I did. What I wanted to say is that-is that…"

His voice broke off and he stared back at the ground. I placed a hand on his shoulder and looked in worry at him. "Is what?" I asked him. I really wanted to know what he was confessing to me. It seemed so important. So private.

Percy sighed and wrote something down onto the sand. I sat up and he shifted so I could see it. Smiling, I looked closely at it. My heart stopped. Written in clear Greek was three little letters. _Σ' αγαπώ, θάλεια._ _I love you, Thalia_.

My smile slipped off my face and I stared up at Percy in horror. He wasn`t smiling anymore. All he had was a grim look on his face. I stood and Percy did too. For a moment I couldn`t speak. The words got caught in my throat and even if I tried, they would have had come out spurred like I was drunk on alcohol. Everything in my sight blurred then I felt dizzy. But soon the symptoms faded away, leaving me with no words. And nervousness. I managed to spit out, "How long?"

Percy frowned and looked hurt at my tone. I immediately regretted saying it that way. "How long?" I asked again in a softer voice. Percy looked into my eyes and I saw pure love in them. Not wanting to see it anymore, I tore my gaze away from Percy and at the sea.

"A year ago," Percy told me. A year ago! He waited that long to tell me? A year ago….That was about when he and Annabeth broke up. He loved me after their breakup? I couldn`t help but feel awkward about that.

I looked back at Percy to see him leaning in to kiss me. Panic fills me and unconsciously, I cover my mouth. I stood up and backed away from him. Why I was so afraid of Percy confessing his love to me, I don`t know. Maybe it was because I was afraid that I loved him back. I don`t know.

"I`m sorry, Percy but I don`t love you back," I said and walked away. But just before I disappeared off the beach, I glanced back. Immediately regret and guilt surrounds me. Percy was sitting there with his legs crossed, staring at the sea with silent tears flowing down his cheeks. He looked down and sighed. He said something in Greek under his breath. Even though I was at least five feet away, I heard what he said.

"Εντάξει, καταλαβαίνω. Εγώ θα σας πάνε, Thalia. Αλλά να θυμάστε ότι εξακολουθώ να αγαπώ."

I translated it into, "Alright, I understand. I`ll let you go, Thalia. But remember that I still love you."

With a heavy heart, I hurried off. I didn't want to hear anymore.

Author`s Note:

There will be another chapter then it`s complete. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia`s P.O.V:

It`s been about a week since I`ve rejected Percy. I still don`t know why I did it anyways. Being afraid isn't an excuse and I know it. Besides, there shouldn`t be anything to be afraid of. Even if Father and Lord Poseidon were rivals, they still were brothers. They should understand. It still didn`t change the fact that it`s too late.

I sat against a tree near the cabins and watched Annabeth flirt with Percy, who was completely oblivious to what was happening and was staring at a blue robin. I felt anger boil through me. It seemed that a day after Percy`s announcement of love to me, Annabeth started to take an interest in Percy again. Even though Annabeth was my best friend, I couldn`t help but feel jealous. There`s no doubt that Percy and Annabeth will probably get together again. I stared down at the ground in sadness. How could I have been so ignorant about how I feel about Percy? Now it`s too late to say that I loved him back. _Thalia Grace is just too proud to crawl back to someone, _I thought bitterly to myself. I saw Annabeth place a hand on Percy`s shoulder. Percy turned to her and smiled weakly. I could tell he was starting to become uncomfortable with the closeness. Percy said something to Annabeth and she frowned. I scooted closer so I could listen to their conversation.

"—you okay?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded and smiled again. "So Percy, I was wondering if you were free this Saturday?" she asked. Percy grimaced. "Sorry Annabeth, I can`t."

Annabeth frowned. "Well, what about next Saturday?" she asked. Percy shook his head and raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you asking me this, Annabeth?"

"I was just wondering if we could get back together," she said slyly. Percy frowned and gave her a sympathetic look. "I`m sorry Annabeth but I love someone else," he said and stared at me. Annabeth followed line of sight and when she saw me, she sighed sadly. "I understand," she said and walked away. Percy gave me one sad look and hurried off to his next class. I pulled myself up from the ground and went on my way to the arena. When I got there, I saw Percy standing in the middle of the arena with Riptide in his hand and a shield in the other. Oh great, why did he have to be in the same class as I am. I grabbed my sword and activated Aegis. Percy noticed me and he bit his bottom lip. He examined the blade of his sword and ignored me. I walked closer to him. The other campers there were already beginning to sword fight with a partner. I looked around to see if there was anyone left but the only person was Percy. Sighing, I walked up to Percy and looked up at him. "Wanna sword fight?" I asked him. He nodded and got into position. I slashed at him with my sword but blocked with his. He attacked at me and I ended backing up as I blocked his attempts. Percy`s gotten better at this. Of course, what would you expect from the Hero of Olympus? He may be good, but I would make sure that I beat him. I start to hit back at Percy and managed to make a small cut on his upper arm. He scowled at me but kept throwing blows at me. He slashed at me and before I could move, he made two long cuts on my right shoulder. It hurt like hell but I ignored it and kept on attacking. Percy looked at my wounds in worry but blocked my every attempt. "Are you okay?" he asked me while ducking so I wouldn`t cut his cute head off. "I`m fine, Jackson," I mumbled. Percy looked slightly hurt when I called him by his last name but he covered it. He grunted in response and stepped back as I tried to slash at his chest. He kept on stepping back every time that I tried to hit at him. In frustration, I tried to trip him but ended up tripping myself. I fell down and onto Percy. He and I fell down to the ground with me on top and him on the bottom. Percy turned bright red and looked around frantically at everyone who I assumed was staring at us. I didn`t care or bother to check. Pretty much all I was doing was staring at Percy`s mouth. This position was rather comfortable. Then I snapped out of it and my eyes widened. I pulled myself away from Percy and stood up, brushing myself off. I offered Percy a hand, he grabbed it and I pulled him up from the ground.

"Um…I`d better go. Class is over," I said to Percy and hurried off, leaving a confused him and a bunch of surprised and smirking campers behind. My cheeks were probably still tinged with pink. Sighing, I walked off to my next class and hoped Percy wasn`t going to be there.

During free time, I decided to go to the beach. It was basically the only place where it`s peaceful. But hopefully Percy won`t be there. I walked down to the sandy area and noticed a figure sitting by the sea. It`s Percy. Resisting the urge to groan, I was about to turn around and walk off when something stopped me. Am I really going to avoid him forever? And not tell him the truth? Defeated by my own thoughts, I ascended down to Percy.

He was just staring at the sea with his legs crossed. Strands of his dark hair swished around as sea breeze blew. Calming water lapped at his thighs. I focused on him as I sat down a little to the left from behind him. He didn`t even notice me. I caught a strand of his hair and flicked it at his neck. He frowned but didn`t do anything other than run his hand through his hair. I stared at his hands for a moment then told myself to snap out of it. When did I turn into one of those Aphrodite girls who stared boys`? Maybe only Percy just makes me do it. And he doesn`t even know that he does. I scooted closer to him and made my hand hover just a millimeter over his back. For a minute, I consider shocking him then I had a better idea. Smirking, I moved so close to him that was almost leaning against his back. And he didn`t even notice it. I leaned my face forward and kissed his neck, small amounts of electricity coursing through my lips.

Percy jumped and shivered. He turned around abruptly and when he saw me, he blushed. "Thalia, did you do that?" he asked me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Who else do you think did it, Seaweed Brain?" I groaned. He shrugged and placed a hand over the back of his neck. A small smile appeared on his lips but he tried to hide it. I moved closer to him so I was practically sitting on his lap. He looked down at me and stared at me with wide eyes. I leaned up.

"W-what are you doing, Thalia?" he asked nervously. I smiled sweetly and whispered in his ear, "Remember when I said I didn`t love you?"

He nodded and could feel the heat from cheeks since my lips were so close to his skin. "I was wrong," I said. He gaped at me and just froze there. I took the opportunity and pressed my mouth against his lips.

For a second I was afraid he would reject me but instead he kissed back. I felt small volts of electricity tingle against my lips and it was not my doing. Percy smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist. I placed my hands at his neck and scooted extremely close to him. We were kissing at the sea and under the sky where my father and his could see and there wasn`t a single care from me.

{A.N: I don`t usually do second P.O.V`s in one chapter and A.N`s in the middle of it, but right now I will make an exception}

Zeus`s P.O.V:

I was standing in the throne room, watching over the skies when I saw my daughter sitting on the beach near Perseus Jackson. Thalia was right behind him and he didn`t even notice a thing! I called on Poseidon to see this. He flashed in and walked to me. "What is it, brother?" he asked me with curiosity crawling into his tone. I pointed to the skies and he looked down. When he saw his son and my daughter together, his eyes widened. Then his eye twitched. I looked back down. My eyes were basically the size of dinner plates. What I saw Thalia leaning into Perseus and kissed him right on the lips. And he was kissing back! I stared at the images before anger boiled through my Olympian veins. Then I relaxed. If my daughter is happy then I am too. I looked at Poseidon and saw he concluded to the same thing. He nodded, gave me a goodbye and flashed out. I sighed and sat down in my throne. _Oh Thalia, I hope you know what you`re doing…_

Author`s Note:

And that is the last chapter. REVIEW!


End file.
